Valar Dohaeris
Valar Morghulis a stand alone story Valar Dohaeris would have five POV Characters in the form of Arya Starke, Brann Starke, Ai-Vinlin Kylessar, Jaqen H'ghar, Anson Tandoh, and Khulani with Arya Starke entering the story after she travelled to the Free Cities in an attempt to find her dancing master, while Brann Starke entered the story attempting to find his sister, while Atria Natalina was the High Master of the Order of the Purple Cloth and led the order throughout the Greenskin invasion, and Ai-Vinlin Kylessar was a high ranking member of the Order of Sithis but betrayed the order and the Kingdom of Libia during the Fifth Emblam Waaagh, while Jaqen H'ghar was a member of the Faceless Men and attempted to protect Africanas during the Greenskin invasion but failed and was forced to save the Faceless Men and move them to the Free Cities, while Anson Tandoh was a high ranking member of the Mythic Dawn of whom worked to resist the Greenskin Invasion, and finally Cebo Rubusana is a member of the Morag Tong and worked for the Morag Tong throughout the Greenskin invasion of Africanas. POV Characters Valar Dohaeris would have five POV Characters in the form of Arya Starke, Brann Starke, Ai-Vinlin Kylessar, Jaqen H'ghar, Anson Tandoh, and Khulani with Arya Starke entering the story after she travelled to the Free Cities in an attempt to find her dancing master, while Brann Starke entered the story attempting to find his sister, while Atria Natalina was the High Master of the Order of the Purple Cloth and led the order throughout the Greenskin invasion, and Ai-Vinlin Kylessar was a high ranking member of the Order of Sithis but betrayed the order and the Kingdom of Libia during the Fifth Emblam Waaagh, while Jaqen H'ghar was a member of the Faceless Men and attempted to protect Africanas during the Greenskin invasion but failed and was forced to save the Faceless Men and move them to the Free Cities, while Anson Tandoh was a high ranking member of the Mythic Dawn of whom worked to resist the Greenskin Invasion, and finally Cebo Rubusana is a member of the Morag Tong and worked for the Morag Tong throughout the Greenskin invasion of Africanas. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she finally decides following the departure of most of her family for the north that she is going to go to Braavos in the Free Cities in order to find her old dancing master her father had her with. When she arrives in Braavos she discovers a nearly completely different world as Braavos is a member of the Free Cities which lie as an alliance of unaligned states in the northern coast of Lahmia. She has trouble finding her sword trainer and she becomes embroiled in the inner workings of the city as she discovers a plot by Lahmians to infiltrate the city itself. During this initial discovery she follows to roped men she assumes to be Magi in the form of Hele Halone, and the Vizer of the Lahmian Kingdom in the form of Neheb of whom she watched and listened to as they discussed plots to destabilize the city. As she becomes more embroiled in the drama her location is discovered by her family after by pure happenstance a Lucernian trader notices her Starke broach and returns to Lucerne weeks later to tell her family of whom sends Brann Starke to bring her home. Characters Introduced= *Neheb of Lahmia *Hele Halone |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Braavos |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Brann Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leads a force of House Starke to Braavos in order to bring Arya Starke back after the discovery that is where she went. Brann would name his returning cousin Rodrik Starke the acting regent of Stormwind, and then traveled to Braavos with his cousin Brandon Starke II. in order to find his sister. When he arrived in Braavos he discovered a city in turmoil and he and his forces had difficulty getting out of the dock. He was met at the docks by one of the men Arya had seen in the form of Neheb of Lahmia of whom would attempt to offer him dealing with the Kingdom of Lahmia in return for assisting Lahmia in removing the Free Cities from the equation. Neheb would deliver him some three hundred Lahmian troops of whom he slipped into the city during the fighting, and he tasked these men to assist in the defence of the docks alongside the Starke's of whom Bran refused still to leave. Chapter 8 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is forced into the limelight following the discovery of her dancing master dead on the side of the street after he tried defending children near a now destroyed orphanage. She would come upon more rioters and during the following fight she saved the life of a scarred man who called himself Jaqen H'ghar who brings her to the House of Black and White where she begins training to be a Faceless Man. In her training she is forced to avoid her brother Brann who arrives in Braavos with a large contingent of Starke soldiers and in her avoidence she is given the option of rising through the ranks of the Faceless Men through completing tasks for them. Her first task is the infiltration of the canals beneath Braavos of which are run by a brutal crime syndicate which is destroying the canals in their crazed masterplan. Chapter 9 Brann Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he if forced to spend weeks stuck in diplomacy trying to get out of the docks he was forced to lead men when their forces were stuck in the middle of two battling forces of Braavos. When the dust settled they were basically under siege as the city was burning from all the infighting and he was being advised to leave the city and his sister, but he refused to leave. After a two week siege of the docks he led the forces of House Starke well during the two weeks and finally broke the Unsullied attacking his forces. As they licked their wounds his sister arrived carrying the near dead body of one of his missing men. Chapter 15 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she enters the canals and realizes very quickly how brutal the group is when she is forced to kill several boys who try and rape her despite there being only twelve years old. As she infiltrates farther into the canals she meets the other children who speak of being led by a boy they call "Big Boy" and she makes her way towards this leader. When she finally meets him she discovers a soldier from House Starke being tortured and she fails her task by killing nearly the entire leadership of the syndicate outside of "Big Boy" who flees. Forced to return to her brother in order to get the Starke man help she is pained to have to leave Braavos. As she is preparing to leave the city she is met by Jaqen H'ghar who tells her that she didn't in fact fail her first test as the Faceless Men had left the Starke man in the canals and her true test was a sign of loyalty over blind faith. Jaqen H'ghar tells her that the day may come when she needs his assistance and gives her a coin which he says will allow her to return to Braavos when she is ready. Chapter 16 Brann Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and his sister Arya are on the boat heading back to Lucerne where Brann is very angry with her for leaving, but she makes it very clear to him that her path is her own, and she will not marry as Sansa did. Chapter 22 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 28 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she joins the Order of the Violet Dragon becoming an agent of the Order and during her initiation she would become the Cloak of Asold Egeland of whom would take her and join her with his other five Cloaks where they went into the forests east of Castle Stragnarax and begin their intial training. As Arya had already been trained somewhat in Braavos and had a natural talent the time they spent in the intitial training was less then Asold had expected but Arya showed an arrogance which led to Asold embaressing her by defeating her easily in a duel between the two where he showed her how far she had to go. Characters Introduced= *Asold Egeland |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 34 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is alongside her Cloak when they are told there missions will be to travel to the Stoney Shore with Asold Egeland and the other Cloaks where they will be joining with Matias Sorenson in the infiltration of northern Bolten. Characters Introduced= *Matias Sorenson |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 40 Arya Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at the city of Stoney Shore by boat alongside the other members of her group and quickly they seperate and move to different areas in the town. Category:Story